Fireworks
by Steph5756lovestwilight
Summary: A small Fourth Of July fic I wrote today, the 4th. Nobody knew it was Steve's birthday, but Tony surprised him after dealing with their teammates in trouble. It includes Stony, Thorkie, Nat/Bruce and Clint/Coulson. Just something I pulled out of my behind while I was bored. I'd love to hear what you think of it. :


**Happy Fourth Of July! Sorry if you aren't from America, but the Avengers live in New York, so…. This was inspired by the fireworks I saw yesterday. Enjoy. (:**

**Pairings: Steve/Tony, Thor/Loki, Bruce/Natasha, Clint/Phil.**

**Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. I also would like to say that I have never been to New York, especially on the Fourth, so I don't know much about their rules. I'm going based on firework shows I've been to. And the little info from the internet. **

"What are these things you Midguardians call firejobs?" Thor asked.

Everyone besides Loki and Steve began to laugh. Steve went to explain it to the two clueless Asguardians. "It's fire_works_, Thor. They are beautiful displays of explosions that shoot up into the sky and blast, like a gunshot."

Thor and Loki still looked confused. So Tony tried a different approach. "Fireworks are a class of explosive pyrotechnic devices used for aesthetic and entertainment purposes. The most common use of a firework is as part of a fireworks display. A fireworks event (also called a **fireworks show** or pyrotechnics) is a display of the effects produced by firework devices."

Loki looked like he understood, but Thor was even more confused. Bruce sighed. "Pretty lights go up into the sky and people watch them."

"Oh." Thor nodded, understanding. "Are we going to attend one of these fireworks shows?"

"Of course we are." Natasha replied.

"Really?" Steve asked excitedly. "I haven't seen fireworks since I've been frozen."

"Well, you'll get to see some tonight." Clint said.

"Did you know that some people find watching fireworks romantic?" Tony asked. He shot a hopeful and longing glance towards Steve.

Steve frowned, not noticing the look Tony was giving him. "Why would people think that?"

"I don't know, Cap. People just have come to think that over time. You've missed a lot while you served time as a Capsickle." Tony said softly, for once not trying to be mean.

~~**Fireworks**~~

"We will be going to the Hudson River Park. I got us some VIP seats to watch the fireworks. They have some grilled food, a bar that will have red, white and blue drinks, and a quintet performance. Plus for the kiddies, aka Thor, Steve and Clint, they have balloon sculptors and face-painters." Tony said.

"How come Bruce and I are the only normal couple this team has?" Bruce raised his eyebrow at the term 'normal' being used about him, or any of the team really.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, confused.

"I mean, Loki has Thor, the oversized child. Coulson's got Clint, the craziest person in the world. And you've got Steve, the clueless man who's out of his time."

"Me and Steve aren't together!" Tony defended.

"Not yet. You wish, though." Tony glared, Natasha smirked. Everyone but Bruce and Tony left the room.

"He's into you too, you know." Bruce said.

"Who's into who?"

Bruce just gave him a look. "Don't play dumb, Tony. He's your childhood idol, and you two are about a step away from sleeping together every time you look at each other."

"Are not!"

"Tony, really? Maybe Natasha was wrong about you being the more normal one. Maybe Steve should be worrying about you, not the other way around."

Tony just stood there, silently think, as Bruce left the room. Then he called out, "I am not the problem!"

~~Fireworks~~

"Do we have to go? Can't we just stay here? Have the place to ourselves for a night?" Clint asked Phil when they were alone in their bedroom.

Phil shook his head. "Fury would kill me if they got into trouble and I was here with you."

"Who cares about Fury? He's just an annoying, one-eyed jerk!"

"He's our boss, Clint. It doesn't matter what we think of him, we both still know that he could kill us in hundreds of different ways."

"Still doesn't mean I want to go with the whole team. If we spend this much time with them, we are bound to go crazy!"

"Oh, Clint. I believe it's already too late for you, honey." Phil said, trying to hide a laugh.

"Shut up."

~~Fireworks~~

"Do you really find this as a good idea?" Bruce asked as he walked into the room Natasha and he shared.

"Whatever do you mean?" Natasha feigned innocence.

"We are going out to a highly populated place to watch very loud fireworks. Aren't we kinda _inviting_ the other guy to come out to play?"

"Hey, that's not the worst that could happen. We are bringing Ton Stark to a populated place that has a bar. An we are bringing Thor and Steve out in public, which has caused lots of problems in it's self. Then we are putting Clint in with those two… he has no patience with them."

"You're right. We're doomed." Nat grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

~~Fireworks~~

Tony didn't think he'd see the day where he'd be the one who had to be the voice of reason. But, there's a first for everything. Tony had been staring into the same cocktail glass since they first arrived at the party before the fireworks. But, while he wallowed in self-pity, the rest of the team, save Steve, was busy getting into trouble. Steve came running over hours into the party and was yelling about weird tattoos and the team being drunk. Tony had waved it off, telling Steve to find Coulson because it so wasn't Tony's problem. But Steve had exclaimed that Coulson was also drunk and totally out of it. Then Tony tore his eyes away from his drink and looked around to see that the table he sat at was the only thing that hadn't been messed with.

Tables were overturned, the bar was destroyed. And in the center of the mess, Hulk was smashing the ground. Loki was off to the side singing poorly into a karaoke machine. Natasha and Thor were fighting with balloon weapons. Natasha had two balloon guns and Thor had a balloon Mjolnir that he was waving around. Clint an Coulson were off to another side. Clint had a balloon bow and arrow set and his face was painted like a hawk. Phil had his face painted like Steve's Captain America mask and had a balloon Captain America shield. How the people managed to make that, Tony would never understand.

He set into action, ripping the microphone out of Loki's hand and knocking Loki unconscious. He did the same with Clint and Coulson and Thor, taking away their new toys. When he made his way to do the same to Natasha, he got the Hulk's ever-so-unwanted attention. He was very protective of Natasha ever since she and Bruce had started to date. So, Tony began to back away, hands in the air in surrender.

"Hey, buddy. How's it hanging? I wasn't gonna hurt her, I promise. I want to help her, and you. Can I help you guys?"

"Man Of Iron hurt Nat?"

"No, no! I promise! I want to help! Can you let Bruce come back, please?"

"Bruce no think. I think for him."

"What do you mean?"

"He drank too much of that." Hulk pointed to Tony's drink.

"Oh. Bruce is drunk. Don't worry, big guy. You just need to take a nap and I promised Bruce will be all better."

"Nap?"

"Yeah, like this." Cap's shield crashed into the Hulk's head and he fell unconscious. Steve smiled at Tony, glad to help him. Then Tony took care of Natasha and all was well.

~~Fireworks~~

When the team finally came to, they had splitting headaches. They were vaguely aware of the fireworks that had just begun to boom overhead. So, they didn't ask questions as they moved to sit next to the person they were with and enjoyed the fireworks. But the real show was unfolding in front of them. Tony and Steve were sitting, side by side, unaware of their friends watching them. Tony was under Steve's arm and they were talking quietly. Bruce smiled at Natasha and she smiled back, looking at her friends. Then she kissed him and settled herself in his arms, unfazed by his nakedness. Thor had pulled Loki into his arms after placing a kiss to the Norse god's lips. Coulson grinned at a confused Clint and kissed the marksman on the side of his head, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders.

But Steve and Tony were the most happy couple. And they had now deemed themselves the most sane and normal. "I'm surprised _you_ didn't get drunk."

"I had too much on my mind to drink." Tony replied.

"What were you so busy thinking about?"

"You, actually."

"Me? What about me?"

"This." Tony pressed his lips to the captain's. And, at that moment, the fireworks had begun to explode. They pulled back and laughed.

"How long have you wanted to do that for?" Steve asked breathlessly.

"For a long, long time." And their lips met again, and again, and again. "Happy birthday, Steve." Steve's eyes widened.

"How-"

"Does it really matter how? And do you really need to ask? You are all my father ever told me about, growing up. But forget him, it's just you and me now."

Steve pulled them into the position their friends had woken up to see them in and he smiled. "I love you, Tony Stark." He whispered as he began to watch the fireworks.

"And I love you too, Steve Rogers." And Captain America's theme song began to play throughout the city.

Tony began to sing along, softly. Steve flushed in embarrassment. "Come on, Cap. Sing along." But he just continued to hold Tony close and listen to him sing as he watched the fireworks. Tony changed from song to song as the song in the city changed. it was Tony being Tony and Steve wouldn't change it. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

So, we leave our Avengers at this. Celebrating their county's freedom with the ones they love.

**I really meant to post this before, like almost the fifth. But I was super busy and wrote it all today. Forgive me if it isn't great. I tried. God bless the USA! (:**


End file.
